are we?
by iloveyoungjustice15
Summary: tim drake is just geting use to have bruce wayne and diana prince as a dad and mom but what happes whens he is kidnaped will he still be friends with his best friend bart or more.
1. changing

**An: Hey I'm still a little new so don't hurt anyway this is a new story is about wonder women batman aka dihna and Bruce Wayne are in the possess of getting tying the knot but is postponed when someone thought that it would be a great Idea to test their new formula on Tim Drake aka robin the boy wonder. Who took him? Is it Jason Todd all over again? What does the formula do? Find out in this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice batman or wonder women if I did Tim drake would be a girl that loves explosives**

Gotham City: Gotham academy 3:42 P.M.

"Tim, Tim, hello Tim" said Stephanie Tim drakes friend who was trying to get his attention for about five minutes now. "Uh oh hey steph what's up" Tim said now paying attention to

steph "I've been trying to get your attention for about ten minutes any way I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night?" she said with an irritated voice. "Ya I do oh here's my ride got to go bye" he said as he walked towards the car ones in the car he said hi to Alfred an sat back to relaxes. Ten minutes later there was an explosion that hit in front of the car. "Alfred! Are you okay Alfred" Tim said now frantic all he got in a response was a small yes from him. Tim picked up his phone and called 911 "hello 911 emergence operator what you emergence" a woman said "hello mama yes there was an explosion on 9th and avenue and my grandfather is in critical condition my name is Tim drake help! Let go of me now help, help please" the woman on the other end was startled and sent a dispatch at ones and told the police.

Gotham City: Wayne enterprise 3:55

"- and the stoke will-'said one of the people at the board meeting until it was interrupted by Bruce Wayne's assent "what is it Tracy" Bruce said "um sir it's the police they say you son Tim was in the car accident along with the grandfather but Tim was taken here you go" Tracy said and handed it to

Bruce who got up the second she said it. "Hello... Yes this is he... okay I'm on my way we will reschedule this meeting Tracy please cancel all the meeting to next week then your free to go thank you" with tat he left going to the hospital. He called dick to tell him what happen and get start research.

Somewhere in New York City: camass labs 5:45 A.M.

It was silent then a grunt and some moaning from Tim as he lifted his head and looked around. He was confused when someone came in the room. "Well hello timothy you are probably confused but as you can see you are not at your house you're at camass now I'm just going to inject you with this it will work in a few hours then ill inject you that will make you very young after just let that blood set in" said the lady in a lab coat and glasses. When she came closer Tim though 'wow she looks like my mother did be for she died' but said "what kind of blood is it?" though after he said it he wished he never had. "a mix of black canary, wonder women, and batman" she said as she injected it. tim let out a hiss in pain as she did. "oh that's okay I guess" he said "oh is wonderful cause after your young ageing were you new family darling oh and by the way sorry for the pain I'll be back tomorrow to be sure you didn't die" with that she goes out the door. It was after she left it hit him there turning him in to a girl. He got bored after ten minutes so then he sang the song that never end for forty-five minutes then the I know I song that gets on everybody's nerve fifty minutes then he screamed as his arms wanted to hold his stomach this continue for half an hour till the burning stretching and sharp pains go away leaving Tim in a panting sweating mess. Tim looks down at himself and sighs they turned him into a girl great that one more thing he has to come up with an excuse. Tim looks around and sees that he destroyed some stuff with the power the gave him flight, super strength, and sonic voice great, 'I'll never get to be robin' thought tim. Right then wonder women, night wing, and batman come bursting in the door and all grasp "yep they turned me in to a girl now can you get me out of here now please" Tim says as there all frozen. But he's not that lucky so they stay still then as Tim predicted Tim used the super strength and got his hands free then clap his hands and that makes a loud echo but got them to move batman is the first to speak as always "will talk later in the cave right now we got to go" and grabs Tim hand to drag him with the others behind. They get to an elevator with wonder women opening it then grabbing night wing and batman's hand flying them back to the cave.

Gotham City: bat cave 12:30 P.M.

"So let me get this strate they gave you wonder women's and canaries and my blood that turned you into a girl and gave you there powers" Bruce said. They been at this for hours an Tim was going to walk away if he ask him to repeat himself again "yes they said their blood would give me there powers and turn me into a girl and the succeeded now I want you to try to fix this hers my arm" Tim said it very slowly as if he was talking to a child and held his arm out. Batman drew blood from his arm and went to the bat computer. "I'm sorry that you haft to cancel your weeding daddy" Tim said. That was a new thing that happened when Diana came Tim stared to call Bruce dad but daddy when he felt upset, mad, or just trying to get something. Happy was an understatement when Tim stared to call him dad and Bruce knew Diana was good for the family. "I'm not mad or upset come here" Bruce said. Tim came over and squawked when Bruce picked him up and set him on his lap but got comfy with his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce continued to work when he felt Tim shake so he looked down and saw tears coming out of his eyes so he turned Tim around and hugged him while Tim just cried. After a few minutes Tim calmed down and looked at Bruce and said "sorry for crying daddy I mean just look at me I'll never get to be just Tim drake or robin and at school I'm going to be the center of attention and teased an it's going to be horrible the only well I guess its not but the powers ahg! I'm a mess" then put her head on Bruce's shoulder again. "Hey' hey who said you were stuck like this were going to everything we can okay and if you are stuck then we can come up with a story where you ether died if you don't want to be the center of school okay but I will do everything I can" Bruce said. "I know but then that means – wait … I'm going to kill Bart he knew ahg I'll be right back I got to go change so the wont know I'm a girl bye dad" and with that she went upstairs to get changes.

**Okay that's the first chapter pleass review then I will try to update this week and tanks **


	2. telling and naming

**An; okay second chapter ya okay **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or batman or wonder women**

Happy harbor: Mounted justice 1:00 A.M.

It was a happy day at mounted justice a moment that ended when the computer announced that robin was there. Well at least until he found Bart but this is how it went Megan was in the kitchen cooking super boy was taken wolf for a walk Wally, airtime, Jaime, batgirl, and Bart were on the couch watching something when computer announced robin was there but Bart wasn't paying attention so he didn't run. Robin calm and cool walked to the kitchen where she found Megan and said "hey Megan do you know where Bart is?" "Oh hey robin and ya he's watching a movie in the living room" Megan said as she looked up from her cook book. "Thanks Megan" robin said as she walked to the door but stopped "um Megan can I have a knife" "um sure" she said hesitantly. "Thanks" replied robin as she grabbed a knife. Robin then walked out to the living room and said "hey guys I hope I'm not interrupting but can I barrow Bart for a minute I have to tell him something" Wally looked backed and said "oh it's no problem you can barrow him any time you need" "thanks Wally" she said back. Bart got up and walked to robin an let her drag him by the hand. Robin desired to take pity on Bart and not kill him so she acted like she scratching her foot but she was setting the knife on the ground and when she kicked it over. Then led the rest of the way to her bed room. Bart besides Wally and airtime knew her identity not just because he was from the future but because he was her best friend. When they got in her room she closed and looked it then punched Bart in the arm. "ow that hurt what was that for any way?" Bart said now off the floor and rubbing his arm. "You're the worst best friend from the future ever now I'm stuck like a girl" she said back then hugged him as she began to cry in his chest. Bart being a speedster could think fast so he was ready when robin flew herself at him and stared to cry. Bart brought them to the floor and rocked her while humming her favorite song. It was after thirty minutes robin calmed down and took she glasses off so now she tim. "Hey Bart I have a question. Can I ask you?" she said. "I'm pretty sure that you just did but ya." Bart said with a smile. Tim smiled back and said "well if I stay like this I'm going to need a name I was thinking something like Riley or Cheyenne do you like anyone or do you have a name?" Bart was thinking for a minute before saying "I like both but what about Tim Drake what happen to him?" ""that's thing Tim will die and Bruce Wayne will adopt Riley or Cheyenne or I'll just go as this and tell the truth." Tim explained. "Oh cool hey I have been wondering what they did to you are you alright" Bart said. "hey I'm fine besides being a girl oh and I have canary cry and super strength along with flight to cause some how they got mom's and aunt Dinah's blood" she replied "cool those are awesome powers hey you want to practices later I think your sleep and I know I am" he said back "ya let's take a nap I didn't get any sleep for twenty-for hours let get on the bed your laying down with me whether you like it or not" she said as she dragged him to the bed and pulled him down next to her when they got there. Bart just laughs and put his arm around her so they could be close and so they could cuddle. So it was pretty quit there was no killing just some crying and talking. But out in the living room super boy was listing on the conversation but not the full one just about the sleeping. "now there just sleeping Wally why you so paranoid anyway" he said Wally sighed and said "because there was something different about rob and I think Bart has a crush on him I'm not sure but I know Bart does have a crush on somebody it's just there always so close and do everything to gather and not in the way me and 'wing used to the go to they movies, holed hand, sleep to gather in just boxers if I'm honest I think there more than friends" "all I know is that there best friends let's leave it at that okay" said Jaime butting in "I mean if they want to tell us they will on their time" "ya sure" Wally said. Nightwing B02 the computer called as nightwing came into view. "Hey guys did robin come here?" he said "ya but he and Bart went to his room right when he got here I they might be sleeping now" said batgirl. "Thanks guys" nightwing said as he walked down to robin's room. Using the override key nightwing got in and looked at the sight. There on the bed was his baby sister 'wait when did Tim become baby sister' he thought but continued looking at the way Bart had his arms around Tim protective and how Tim had her hand and head on his chest looking so care free and breakable. "Take a pitchers it will last longer dick" Tim mumbled breaking his thoughts. "maybe I will later Tim I just came to get another blood sample Bruce needs it he's goanna need a lot more though" he said back "ya tell him I got a name in case he can't get a cure in time its Cheyenne and Riley one of the two or just the truth also me and Bart are goanna train and see if I can manage these powers" Tim said back as she handed her arm to nightwing. "Okay I'll tell him and wait did you say Bart knows" he said as he was drawing the blood. " ya well I kinda just said he was the worst best friend from the future now I'm stuck as a girl then flew myself at him then started to cry so ya he know also about the powers" Tim said as she snuggled closer to Bart. "Good night Timmy" said nightwing "you to night whore" she said back. Nightwing growled at that but let it go and walked out the door. "Go to bed your tired riy" Bart said after her bother left. "riy is that a new nick name Bart." Riley said "I like it for Riley and I like chi for Cheyenne they suit you" Bart said back. "how do they suit me Bart" she replied "well there cute and riy is a nick name for Ryan and you are a real guy and chi cause you are shy get it" Bart explained "Bart you're sweet you know that right and I like the nick name riy" she said back quietly. Bart just said "I'm not sweet and I know you like it is cause I'm awesome" "yes you are sweet" she said as she kissed his cheek then went back to sleep. Bart just blushed and lay down and went to bed.

Gotham city:

Bat Cave 2:00 A.M

"Here, Bruce. Tim wanted me to tell you that either Riley or Cheyenne for a name or truth and that she and Bart are going to train tomorrow morning here" said nightwing AKA Dick Grayson. Bruce just grunted showing that he was in fake listing just that he was busy. He sent Dick to get more blood for more test. As Bruce waited for the scanning to complete he thought the first time Tim called him daddy.

'_Flashback'_

_Bruce and Dinan were at the table drinking coffee, dick on the counter an Alfred cooking when there was a thump and a scream they were up in Tim's room in two second flat to see Tim drip in sweat and tears on the floor Bruce went over and grabbed him in a hug whispering soothing words while Tim cried. "Daddy make it go away make the mean eyes go way" Bruce didn't know what that meant but just kept telling him Tim was okay and he was safe. Later that night when they were alone just about to go to bed Bruce said "good night son" the reply made his heart warm "night daddy"_

'_End Flashback'_


	3. remebering

**Me: Ya! Third chapter this one is kind of about Diana and Timmy relationship along with Bart's and Tim now would my favorite speeder and bird tell them the secret **

**Tim: it's not really a secret but okay tell them Bart**

**Bart: the disclaimer iloveyoungjustice15 does not own young justice, batman, or wonder women because they don't "crash" Oww what was I saying **

**Me: nothing Bart on with the story**

Gotham City: Wayne Manor 3:30 A.M

Diana sighed it was getting late - well any normal family would call early and the bat-computer was not picking up anything unusual with Tim's blood and although she always wanted a daughter she know Tim would want to be back to a boy. She sighed again, what were they going tell the press they could always tell the truth about everything except the powers and oh man Tim was going to need to control the powers. Diana laid down on the bed and thought back to the day Tim asked if it was okay to call her mom.

'_Flashback'_

_Bruce was at work, Dick was in his city, and Alfred was somewhere. Diana was in the living room reading when Tim came in "D-Diana?" he said. "yes Tim?" she replied "um well I-I was wondering cause your marrying dad I-I wondering if I-I c-can c-call you m-mom?" he studded. Diana smiled at him in hopes it calms him and said "you can call me whatever you like as long as it's not mean." Tim brightened at that and said "I think I'll call you mom" "okay sweetie" she said not bothering to hide the fact that she was happy she was a mom. Tim blinked for a moment then said "okay I'm going to the mountain mom" than left._

'_End flashback' _

A tear ran down her cheek and she relied that it was a happy tear. She wiped it away quickly and went to set the training room for Tim and Bart then went to get some sleep.

Happy Harbor: Mount Justice 4:00

Bart woke up to soft snores in his ears and a warm body sort of on him. He opens up his eyes to Tim's longish crulsh black hair and smiled. Bart looked at the clock on the night stand seeing it was 4:20. He sighed and untangled himself from Tim very slowly as to not wake her up. As he got to the door he thought 'first highgeen then food'. Bart took a quick shower and went to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and got eggs, milk, bacon, and French vanilla cream out, then got coffee, pancake mix, and salt and pepper out of the cupboard. Bart made coffee, bacon, eggs, and pancakes for him and Tim. He put the two plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs on a tray along with the coffee and walked backed to Tim's room. He set the tray on the night stand and shook her awake. "One more minute" she said sleepily. Bart chuckled and said "come on Riy I got food and coffee". She opened an eye and glared while saying "you play dirty". Bart just smiled as she sat up and set the tray on her lap and took his cup of coffee. "Mm Bart this is delicious" she said as she took a bit of the bacon. "Only the best for my little bird" he replied as he took his plate to eat. She smiled at him and asked "will you be my friend if I can't get changed back" "forever and always. No matter what shape or form, what size or height you'll always be my little bird, my best friend" Bart said with a proud smiled. Riley smirked at him and said "and you'll always be my little imp" laughter filled the room as they remember when they said those word.

'_Flashback'_

_Bart and Tim were in Wayne Manor watching '__**Sherlock Holmes**__' when Tim asked "we'll always be friends right?" "Forever and always. No matter what shape or form, what size or height you'll always be my little bird, my best friend" Bart said as he looked over "and you'll always be my little imp" he said back. Suddenly Bart pricked "hey Tim if you were Holmes would that make me Dr. Watson". Tim looked away from the movie to look at Bart "yeah problem". Then out of nowhere a pillow hit Tim in the siad of the face. Tim looked at the source, Dick Grayson, his brother. "Just kiss guys you'd do all us a favor" Dick said. They both blushed and Tim screamed "Dick!" _

'_End flashback'_

They smiled and Bart sat next to Riley and said "remembers the Christmas with Diana?" That sent them both into laughter.

'_Flashback' _

_Tim was in the living room when a gush of weight came on him knocking him over and sending him and the weight into giggles. Right then Diana came in to see Tim on the ground and Bart on top of him. "I'm not interrupting anything" she said wiggling an eyebrow. There was a screech of "mom" (Tim) and "Diana" (Bart) then laughter as they both got up. "No. so how is it to be Miss. Wayne Diana" Bart said trying and failing to keep his laughter unnoticed. "Like this is a dream Bart" she replied. "I'm glad you're settling in mom" Tim doing a little better to keep his laughter unnoticed. "Yeah me to Diana" Bart said. "Thank you guys but please excuse me" said Diana then walked towards Bruce, Clark, and Hale. Tim grabbed Bart's hand and lead up the stars. "Wait here" Tim said then jump to the chandelier then looked at Bart and mouthed 'catch'. Bart caught the end of the rope and tied the end when Tim said so. Tim made a movement as to tell Bart to come over. Bart nodded then put a foot on the rope as to test it then looked up to send Tim a look that said 'can I speed over?' then Tim nodded. Bart quickly sped over and held on to the chandelier. "Okay I'll be right back sit here" Tim whispered and pointed to a small spot where it was empty. Bart nodded and watches Tim jump back over and disappear. When Tim came back, he had a bucket on his head and caring two. Tim climbed on the railing then put a foot on the rope and slowly walked over to the chandelier and handed Bart the two buckets then grabbed the chandelier an took the bucket off his head. "Okay Bart I'm going to dump the paint on them and you're going to dump the glitter" Tim said as he got ready. Bart nodded and got ready and aimed. "One... two ...now" Tim whispered. They poured the paint and glitter on Diana, Clark, Hale, and Bruce then Bart picked up Tim and sped to his room. They made it look like they were in there the whole time when the four came in. they looked up to see four red and green paint and glittered covered adults. "nice close guys, really festive" Tim said trying to cover up his laughter. The four adults looked at them and Bruce said something they didn't think they would say "good job kids you guys didn't leave a thing behind that said you did it but next time make sure you do something someone else's would do so it's not so oveus" then left._

'_End flashback' _

Bart looked at Riley to see she fell bake asleep. Bart smiled an settled back to sleep with his arms around her thinking 'we can both use more sleep'.

**an: thank you for reading this an please review an critusize an i'm sory about spelingan if you got ayn ideas that woul help**


	4. authers note

**Sorry this is an author's note I just think I should tell you guys stuff. Okay you are going to see a lot of OOC from Bart and Tim but that is because this is what I think they would behave if they had a friends-could-be-more relationship. Also superboy is going to be based off of the superboy of the young justice comics so this is a mix of comic and cartoon. So these are characters Wally West AKA Kid Flash, Bart Allan AKA Impulse, Caissie King-Jones AKA Arrowet, Airtimes Crook AKA Airtimes, Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing, Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, Superboy AKA Kon-el AKA Conner Kent, Diana Prince soon to be Wayne AKA Wonder Women, Jaime Reyne AKA Blue Beetle, Clark Kent AKA Superman, Stephanie Brown AKA Spoiler, Alfred Pennyworth, and Dinah Laurens AKA Black Canary**


	5. soping first

**Sorys for the wait anyway so disclaimer I do not own anyone in this story. thank you for reading **

Happy Harbor

Mount Justice 8:30

Knock, knock. It was pattern. Then a voice. "Robin opens up its Wally"

Riley sighed not really wanting to get up. She untangled herself from her best friend Bart Allen and opened her door to face the most annoying speedster Wally West. "What do you want West" Riley snapped

Wally looked surprised to see her snap but quickly got over it and smiled. "Its breakfast silly come get food" he said then being smart was off before she could punch him.

Riley sighed and closed the door. She walked towards the built in bathroom. Riley took a shower and brushed her teeth then walked out in to her bedroom just as Bart was getting up. "Riley is there any hot water left?" he asked not at all disturbed by his best friend nakedness.

"there should be" she replied putting on the binder to cover up her boobs then the tee shirt she stool from Bart and the sweets he gave her for the anaversity of their friend ship and said I'll be in the kitchen meet me there" before walking out hearing a quietly 'okay' from Bart.

Robin walked into the kitchen and was greeted with superboy's cocky voice "well if it's the teams boy smartass" he said grinning at her.

Riley looked at him and said "if I were you I'd shut the hell up because I'm not in the mood. Then went to the coffee maker and getting hers and Bart's coffee to go cups out of the cupboard.

Superboy grinned and walked up next to her as she got the milk, French vanilla, and sugar out and said tauntingly " what are you going to do wimp wonder?" and right there everything went quiet. Everyone knew that robin was trained by an assaine that has batman on his toes and they know superboy was just being over confident of his powers but when it came to robing and superboy robin was quick to anger.

In one second superboy was on the ground face first with his arm bent in a unusual place with robin sitting on top and growling in his ear " you want to know something superboy you not invincible you can bleed not just because of kryptonite. If I wanted to right now you can be dead and I could make look like an accident. And when I went up agents Shiver I won every time I could've killed her. I had so many chance that I didn't take so if I were you I'd shut. The. Hell. Up." Then got up and pored the coffee in her and Bart's to go cup and acted like nothing was wrong.

Superboy got and hissed in pain as he looked at his arm. It was broken as far as he could tell. He looked up when Bart came in and said to robin " you mom called and said that we have to go shoping and made me writ a list here you go" and handed her a papper.

"thanks Bart heres your coffee we should get going if we want to get training in. we have go to the cave to get jacket though" and handed him his coffee and grabbed his hand as she walked out not bothering to say good bye.

They sat there for a moment as the two zeta out of the mountain. When finally konel said "he broke my arm"

"That's what you get for calling him wimp wonder when you know he was trained by Lady Shiver dumass" snapped Caisse King-Jones, Cassie Sandrmarke and Airtimes Crook not looking supervised. Then the whole team either laughs and/or smiled at superboy's surprised face when they remembered they didn't tell him.

Gotham City

Batcave 8:50

Robin B10 Impulse B16 the zeta tubes said as they stepped into the cave. Riley went to get changed and Bart went to the bat computer to wait for her. About ten minutes later came Riley in nightwing blue mid-thigh length skirt with black legends, the same tee shirt she had on earlier but was tied in the back with a hair tie so it wasn't so baggy, her black leather jacket that he got her two years back, some convers, and some lip stick on.

You ready?" Bart asked as she walked up to him.

Riley looked at him and replied "Yeah you"

Bart looked back and said "Yeah let's go"

Riley nodded and walked out assuming that Bart would follow her. Which he did and out of habit laced there fingers.


End file.
